


Wake Me Up

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [41]
Category: Inception
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Letters, Totem, Your world is not real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cobb questions his reality, contemplates suicide, and Arthur unknowingly saves his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

"You know how to find me," he hears Mal say.

His eyes are closed, the gun in his hand resting against his head. He could lift it to his temple and pull the trigger, but he can't bring himself to do it. Cobb already went through the trouble to write several letters. One to Arthur, his dad, and his children. They were laid out on the table in front of him along with Mal's Totem. He could spin it one last time and end it, hold Mal again. Touch her they way he used to, make love to her.

He almost considers it for a moment, but draws the gun away. He reaches for the Totem, his fingers touching the cold metal, and spins it. When it doesn't stop after a moment, the gun returns to his head only a breath away from pulling the trigger.

"Cobb."

He pulls the gun away fast and scrambles with the letters. Arthur scrunches his eyebrows.

"Our chopper's on the roof," he pauses."You okay?" The concern visible in his voice.

"I'm fine," Cobb fumbles.

He straightens himself and the Totem topples.


End file.
